Return to Unova
by Tuffcatt
Summary: After going on his journey to find his old enemy, N, Hilbert returns to Unova to find the person who promised to wait for him until his journey was complete (Hilbert/Skyla) (After Pokemon Black 2)
1. Reminiscing

AN: I wrote this due to the lack of Hilbert/Skyla stories. I like this pairing so here's a story about it.

I do not own Pokémon (Note all Pokémon on Hilbert's team here are based off of my team)

* * *

Hilbert was riding back to Unova on Reshiram. He finally had found N and convinced him to come back to Unova. He had explored the Sinnoh Region a bit after N had left, but he felt something inside that was calling him back home. It wasn't missing his mother or his friends Cheren and Bianca; it was one person that stood out in his mind; the Gym Leader Skyla. There was something about her that Hilbert found… appealing. After the battle with Ghetsis, before Hilbert started his journey to find N, Skyla had asked him to come to Mistralton City for something.

_When he had arrived in Mistralton City he found Skyla waiting in front of the Pokémon Center.__ She looked as stunning as ever, but Hilbert doubted he'd ever be able to tell her that. He flew down from Reshiram and greeted Skyla._

"_Hey Skyla. You wanted me here for something?" Hilbert asked._

"_Yes I did. Follow me." Skyla commanded in a cheery voice. Skyla led Hilbert back to the Gym. The two entered and Skyla pushed a button behind a secret panel and opened a stairwell going to the top floor of the Gym, which was Skyla's home area. She gestured for him to sit on the couch in her living room. Skyla and Hilbert took their seats on opposite ends of the couch._

"_Hilbert" Skyla began "Ever since we met that one day… I felt like there was a really special connection between us. I can't really say that about many people. Then again, I don't have many friends"_

_Hilbert's heart slowly started to beat faster when he realized what she was saying, but he was too nervous to say what he felt just yet _

"_You always seemed the type that got along with lots of people." Hilbert said_

_Skyla sadly shook her head "No. People usually find me obnoxious, even though it's just my personality; Elesa is one of those few people who actually can accept that as part of my personality, you can see it too." Then Skyla's expression changed to a more serious one "But now I want you to know that I want to go on a date with you Hilbert!" Skyla said._

_Hilbert took a moment to process this information then replied "Skyla. I have strong feelings for you too." Skyla's eyes began to glow warmly at him "but I have to leave tomorrow. I have to find an old rival… and begin a true friendship with him."_

"_You mean N right?" Skyla asked. Hilbert nodded "I feel you two would make great friends; he was raised to care for Pokémon, but his methods for accomplishing his goals were misguided."_

"_Hey Skyla, its only 11:30; I still have all of today before I leave. So I'd like to formally ask you on a date today." Hilbert said. Skyla smiled and said "of course"._

"_Great! Meet me in Castelia City at 3 PM." Hilbert said. The two went on their date and found out they had many of the same interests, then they went to Nimbasa Park and Skyla had surprised Hilbert by kissing him at the top of the Ferris Wheel. Then the two had parted ways at the end of the night._

_The next morning they had met in front of the Pokémon Center to say goodbye._

"_Hey Hilbert." Skyla said as Hilbert was getting out Reshiram's Pokeball _

"_Yea?" Hilbert responded._

"_I was right about our connection. I promise I will wait for you to return and refuse to accept you are dead until the funeral. Send me messages when you can." Skyla said with tears beginning to form on her eyes._

"_I promise I will." Hilbert said, and then he held out his pinkie. Skyla giggled and linked it with her own, and then Hilbert quickly returned yesterday's favor and kissed her. Then Hilbert got on Reshiram's back and flew off on Reshiram and was waved off by Skyla._

_As Hilbert continued his journey he managed to write several letters to Skyla and she wrote him back several times as well. Then he reunited with N._

He left on his journey two years ago to find his lost friend, now he returns to Mistralton City. As he is flying he notices a boy in green riding a giant red bird, probably from another region, and then he saw the lights of the Pokémon Center and landed by it. It was too late to wake Skyla up, so he booked a room and went to lie down on his bed; he stared at the ceiling and got excited since he realized that he would see Skyla tomorrow!

* * *

Short start I know, but it's a start I this Hilbert/Skyla fanfic

Adios,  
Tuffcatt


	2. Enemies from Kanto

Hilbert woke up to the sound of the Victini he had met near Castelia City flying around the room with his hat.

"Hey Victini give me my hat back!" Hilbert yelled at the Psychic Type Pokémon. Then he started chasing Victini around the room and after tripping on a Mario figurine some other kid left here, Victini gave him his hat back. Then Hilbert took a look around his room and suddenly remembered the events of the past few days: Finding N, flying to Mistralton City, and going to the Pokémon Center. Then he remembered that he was going to see Skyla today! Then Hilbert quickly put on his usual gear and Victini sat down on top of his hat. Then Hilbert walked out into the hallway and the nameplate across from him caught his eye; it read:

* * *

Occupant: Link

Duration of Stay: seven days

Arrived from: Skyloft

* * *

Link? Where had Hilbert heard that name before? It didn't matter; he was going to see Skyla today! As Hilbert neared the end of the hall Victini pulled him back.

"What's wrong Victini?" Hilbert asked. Then images flashed in his mind; there were people dressed in black with a red "R" on their shirts, Hilbert assumed this was the team Rocket he had heard about in Kanto. "First team Plasma and now this? Here I go again." Then Hilbert checked his Pokeballs and saw he has Victini, Pansage, Emboar, Pidgeot, and Reshiram with him. Then he walked out into the lobby and saw a lot of people were being held captive by some Rocket Grunts. Hilbert realized that the grunts were coming towards him so he had to act fast.

"Victini! Use psychic on the grunts!" Hilbert commanded. Then the grunts flew across the room and one dropped a small bat, Hilbert ran and picked up the bat. "Hey Nurse Joy; what's going on out there?" Hilbert asked.

Nurse Joy crouched in fear behind the counter "Team Rocket attacked the city with no reason! They got most of the citizens rounded up here; Skyla is in her plane trying to lure Team Rocket away from the city! Please help her!"

"I will!" Hilbert quickly ran out of the Pokémon Center, and bumped into another Grunt. "Move it!" Hilbert shouted as he smacked the grunt in the face with the bat. Bad Move; the other grunts noticed and started to gang up on him, then Victini used Psychic to knock them away, then the duo ran towards the airport, knocking grunts away as they ran. Then they got to the airport. Hilbert looked up and saw Skyla's plane in the sky, being chased by Grunts on Fearows; he called out Pidgeot and boarded with Victini. The trio flew towards to the sky, desperate to save Skyla.

Hilbert started after the Grunts closest to the plane; He knocked one off his Fearow with the bat he had, then Pidgeot dove under another Fearow and used Steel Wing, making it go down, the last one flew off right away, but where the Fearows disappeared, a battleship uncloaked itself, and caught Hilbert in a tractor beam, then the panel opened, revealing a man with a Persian standing there.

"Who are you?!" Hilbert asked.

"I am Giovanni; the leader of Team Rocket. You are Hilbert I presume." Giovanni said.

"Wait how did you know my name?" Hilbert asked.

"Well I saw that the Gym leader Skyla is very fond of you. I observed that one date you had with her, something I observed. It seemed easy to use against her, yet she seemed determined you'd return to her, I tried to kill you many times Hilbert, but you seemed to avoid my every move."

"You tried to kill me?; To get at her!" Hilbert said with rising anger.

"Well having control of the airway would've made Team Rocket much stronger. Now that I have you, she will surrender!" Giovanni said with a look of triumph.

"You get near her and I'll kill you!" Hilbert responded. Victini could sense the evil in this man and the fear waves coming of his trainer; then Victini used Victory Star and destroyed the tractor beam.

"Damnit!" Giovanni shouted in a fit of rage. Pidgeot quickly reacted and made sure Hilbert and Victini were both on is back before taking off; then flew off towards Skyla's plane. "I may not have that bargaining chip but I'll blow her straight out of the sky!" Giovanni hit a button and a huge blast, destroying Skyla's plane…

…But Victini had other plans; Victini used Psychic to shield Skyla from major injuries, as Pidgeot dived at almost a 90 degree angle, Pidgeot was almost 20 feet from the ground before Hilbert caught Skyla, then they quickly rose upward, still with a battleship to deal with.

"Reshiram let's go!" Hilbert said. "Pidgeot get Skyla to safety!" Then Hilbert put Skyla gently on Pidgeot's back and hopped on Reshiram's back. Then Pidgeot went to the Gym and Hilbert went after the battleship. This asswipe Giovanni nearly killed Skyla; he wasn't gonna let that slide! Reshiram flew upward at the battleship, and then he saw some things flying towards them…were those….rockets!? "Reshiram use Flamethrower on the rockets!" Hilbert commanded. Reshiram quickly destroyed the rockets with flames that nearly burned Hilbert in the process; then they quickly approached the battleship, then Hilbert jumped on top of the ship. "Reshiram use Fusion Flare on the battleship!" Then Hilbert braced himself as Reshiram broke parts of the ship, but then Hilbert lost his balance and fell, Reshiram didn't notice though. Hilbert felt his weightlessness as he was approaching the ground;

"_If only I could talk to Skyla one more time" _Hilbert thought to himself as he approached the ground. This looked like the end for him…

* * *

Looks like Hilbert's screwed here

Adios,

Tuffcatt


	3. The Fall and the Reunion

Hilbert knew his death was near, as he fell towards the cement at great rates. He could barely see the ground below him. He closed his eyes for impact…

…but it never came. Hilbert opened his eyes and realized someone with familiar looking green hair riding a Zekrom had caught him.

"N!" Hilbert exclaimed "How did you get here?"

"Zekrom told me." N said. Hilbert smiled when he remembered N's special connection with Pokémon. Then Reshiram and Victini flew down towards them.

Elsewhere a Trainer who had quite the history with Giovanni smiled; then he clicked the detonator.

"Ok let's g-"N was cut off by a series of explosions coming from the battleship. "It seems someone has placed detonators in the battleship while you distracted him." Then Hilbert and N were lifted down to the ground by Zekrom.

"Take a good rest Reshiram."

"Thank you Zekrom."

"Hey Hilbert; the red haired Gym Leader Skyla, you have strong feelings for her don't you?" N questioned.

"Well of course I do. Don't you remember out conversation on the island?" Hilbert replied.

"_N" Hilbert spoke as he approached the green haired trainer "I finally found you."_

_N slowly turned around "What did you come to kill me?"_

_Hilbert took a step back in shock "Kill you? No! I wanted ask you to come back to Unova!"_

_N's eyes widened in surprise "Me? Why would you want me back in Unova? All I ever did was cause trouble and helped Team Plasma; no one would want me around."_

"_Well I do; and I'm not the only one. Cheren, Bianca, Alder, and Hilda would all be glad to be your friend." Hilbert replied._

"_But I worked for Team Plasma as their KING." N answered in a depressed manner. _

"_No you were manipulated by Ghetsis. He used you for his own goals. No one would blame that on you." Hilbert replied._

"_Hilbert you and I both know that's a lie." N said "People will still consider me the leader of Team Plasma, although not everyone witnessed the events that took place within the castle."_

"_See! Besides I know what happened for real. I'll be your friend." Hilbert said as he extended his arm to N. N smiled and shook his hand. "Deal"_

"_Now I can return to see the one person I didn't want to leave" Hilbert said._

"_Skyla I would assume." N said "I sensed a strong bond between you when I was last in Unova."_

"Yes. Hard to believe that was 2 months ago." N said as they walked to the Pokémon Center. "When I got back I saved a boy who reminded me of you. I think his name was Nate. Ghetsis was there too."

Hilbert cringed slightly in disgust at the mention of the foul person who manipulated his friend. "You know I just thought of something; where are the other Rocket grunts?"

"Oh them? Some guy in a green tunic went after them with a sword and shield. After that they bolted out of here; as for the leader guy he probably died when the battleship blew up." N answered.

"Oh is that what you fools think? Turn around slowly." The voice of Giovanni called out. The duo turned around to look at where the voice had come from and simultaneously thought the same thing

_Oh Shit!_

Giovanni had a gun aimed at the two. "Now that I have you two here, you will die for destroying my battleship!"

"That wasn't even us!" Hilbert cried out "We were by the ground!"

"I don't care! I will kill you both! Then I'll go after the damn fairy boy who chased off my Grunts!" Giovanni shouted with a tone of insanity. "Now come over here." The two walked over slowly to Giovanni, who was aiming at N's head. As the two were within feet of him, elsewhere a Trainer made his move.

"Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!" a new voice commanded. Two blasts of water swept Giovanni off his feet, making his gun slip and land by Hilbert's foot, and Giovanni crashed into the side of the mountain. Hilbert and N took this chance and ran into the Pokémon center and began watching out the window.

A boy with a red cap, red shirt and yellow backpack was walking next to a Blastoise and picked up the gun Giovanni had dropped and walked over to him.

The mystery trainer began speaking "Giovanni; you have terrorized my friends, nearly taken over Kanto, and all for your selfish goals. At this point why should I even consider letting you live?"

"I'm human!" Giovanni said "a human like you! I can change for the better! I could become God! Change thi-"A shot rang out… the mystery trainer had shot Giovanni in the head.

"No Giovanni. You had lost your mind, after being beaten by a kid. This is a fitting end for you. Beaten by a kid one last time." The trainer said. Then the Trainer had called back his Blastoise and flew off into the unknown on his Charizard.

"I think I know who that was." Hilbert spoke up after several minutes "A trainer from Kanto by the name of Red; he had taken Team Rocket down when he was 11. He became the Champion of Kanto but soon resigned and left to train atop Mt. Silver. One trainer by the name of Gold had challenged him to a battle and won."

"Wow; One of the most powerful trainers in the world." N replied "But aren't you forgetting about someone? Hint_Skyla_Hint"

Not hearing N's statement, Hilbert replied "Oh shit; where is Skyla!?" Hilbert ran up to Nurse Joy's counter while N face palmed. Hilbert asked Nurse Joy about Skyla's location and she said she was in his room in the Pokémon Center.

"Hey Hilbert; you go on and see Skyla; I'll wait here for you" N said to Hilbert.

Hilbert smiled and said a small 'thanks' to N; and ran off towards his room. He ran past the nameplate that caught his eye before. Why did the name Link sound so familiar? Either way; it didn't matter. He used the temporary key and opened the door to see Skyla sitting on his bed, with Pidgeot guarding her.

"Skyla!" Hilbert shouted in glee.

"Hilbert!" Skyla replied equally happy. Hilbert ran over to Skyla and gave her a giant hug. The two were in that position for a few minutes. Then they broke apart. "You finally came back Hilbert." Skyla said with a smile "Did you find your friend?"

"That would be me I assume." N's voice came from the doorway. Both Hilbert and Skyla blushed deeply upon realizing that N was there.  
"My name is N. You must be Skyla." N introduced himself 'I'm the one your friend their set out to find."

"Hey wait N I thought you were going to wait outside!" Hilbert protested.

N put his hand on his chin and looked thoughtful "I don't remember promising that Hilbert. I could leave now, but then I might assume you two are doing _things_." The way N emphasized 'things' made both Hilbert and Skyla deeply blush; then Hilbert chased N down the hall of the Pokémon Center until N locked himself in the bathroom, then Hilbert decided to leave his shoes I front of the door and he ran back to his room. (A.N. Anyone get that reference?)

"Pidgeot return! Take a great rest." Hilbert said as he relived his Pidgeot of its guarding duties. "So what have I missed whi-"Hilbert was cut off by his Xtransceiver ringing. It was a group call from Cheren and Bianca!

"Hey Hilbert!" Bianca started. Bianca had gotten glasses and it looked like Cheren looked like he was wearing contacts now "How are you? It's been so long! A lot has changed in Unova! Is that Skyla with you?" Bianca's rambling hasn't gone away after all these years. Cheren looked thoughtful but didn't say anything.

"I'm fine. It's only been two years. I'm not surprised; and yes Skyla is with me." Hilbert answered swiftly.

"What about N? Did you find him? What about the team Rocket attack?" Cheren asked.

"Yea I found N. He's hiding in the bathroom thinking I'm standing outside of it waiting to beat the shit out of him."

"You sure about that Hilbert?" N asked as he threw Hilbert's shoes at him.

"As for Team Rocket; their leader was killed by the legendary trainer Red." Hilbert answered "Hey Bianca; tell my mom I'm back in Unova. Thanks bye." Hilbert hung up the Xtransceiver. N had finally left the two alone.

"Well now tell me Hilbert; where did your journey lead you?" Skyla asked.

"Well it's a long story." Hilbert began

* * *

I'm not going to write the events of Hilbert's travels; I'm just going to time skip to the end of his tale. reviews highly welcome

Adios

Tuffcatt


End file.
